battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
SlamJob
SlamJob (originally spelled Slam Job) was a heavyweight robot that participated in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was somewhat pyramid-shaped with hinged wedges all around, which meant SlamJob was very hard to get underneath. It had two different axes; the Season 3.0 axe was a tire iron, this was replaced in Season 4.0 onwards with a pneumatic spiked axe. SlamJob did decently in BattleBots, almost always winning at least one fight every year and reached the quarterfinals in Season 4.0. SlamJob is most remembered for its clash with Nightmare during its rookie season, which sent it flying through the air, pieces of it scattered everywhere. After BattleBots ended, SlamJob competed for a long time in the heavyweight circuit as SJ, winning numerous championships and events, even defeating the Robot Wars Series 7 champions Typhoon 2. SlamJob eventually retired around the turn of the decade. Robot History Season 3.0 SlamJob's first ever match was against Negative Reinforcement. For most of the match, SlamJob pushed Negative Reinforcement against the spikestrip and starts hitting it with its axe. One of these hits caused Negative Reinforcement's batteries to break through the battery box and CO2 was leaking out, leaving it weaponless. In the end, the time ran out and SlamJob won on a 33-12 judge's decision. This win put SlamJob to the TV rounds, where it faced Gang Green Weasel. Both robots went straight at each other and SlamJob hits Gang Green Weasel with its axe. SlamJob then pushes Gang Green Weasel against the arena wall and flips it with its axe. Gang Green Weasel was on its rear and it eventually got back on the BattleBox floor. SlamJob pushes Gang Green Weasel to the killsaws as the Gang Green Weasel team starts tapping out. SlamJob won by KO at 1:38 and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the feared Nightmare. When the match started, Nightmare drove SlamJob with the intention of hitting one of SlamJob's sloped fronts. Nightmare got lucky though, hitting SlamJob's weapon shaft and sending SlamJob flying upside down, into the BattleBox corner, breaking the tank that powered the tire iron weapon and preventing SlamJob from being able to self-right. Nightmare was not undamaged as its weapon motor threads were torn free and the receiver that was taped in place was jarred loose. Nightmare and SlamJob were both immobilized and the battle was over in 34 seconds. In the end, Nightmare won on a 25-20 judge's decision and SlamJob was eliminated from the tournament. SlamJob wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Before the rumble, Jim Smentowski of Team Nightmare was helping to fix SlamJob before the consolation rumble. However, they didn't check the axe after the armor was put on and the linkage bolt that powers that axe was hung on top of SlamJob. This meant that SlamJob's axe didn't work. Despite this, SlamJob almost survived the consolation rumble until the last minute after getting lifted by Little Sister. SlamJob stopped moving after its safety link popped out and the time ran out soon after. Little Sister and Kill-O-Amp won overall and SlamJob lost overall. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, SlamJob was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it faced El Diablo Grande. Both robots went straight at each other and the collision sends El Diablo Grande up on SlamJob's wedge. SlamJob fires its axe, but it doesn't connect. Both robots are pushing each other and both robots got caught on the killsaws. El Diablo Grande gets its spinning drum under one of SlamJob's side skirts and stays there to attack the components hidden underneath. SlamJob runs away before any apparent damage is done. SlamJob then pushes El Diablo Grande over the killsaws and El Diablo Grande gets tossed on SlamJob's front. SlamJob fires its axe again, but it still doesn't connect. El Diablo Grande uses its drum to bend the side skirt of SlamJob and Slam Job then hits El Diablo Grande with its axe. As SlamJob keeps going after El Diablo Grande, SlamJob pushes El Diablo Grande against the arena wall. El Diablo Grande tries to attack the rear side of SlamJob. SlamJob starts pushing El Diablo Grande backwards, forcing El Diablo Grande to run away. SlamJob hits El Diablo Grande again, but it glances off of El Diablo Grande's drum. SlamJob pushes El Diablo Grande over the killsaws and one of El Diablo Grande's treads gets dislodged from the impact. SlamJob gets another hit on El Diablo Grande and pushes it around the BattleBox. As El Diablo Grande was going around in circles, SlamJob pushes it over the killsaws and holds it there. SlamJob pushes El Diablo Grande to another set of killsaws before the time ran out. SlamJob won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced frenZy. SlamJob won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Incoming. SlamJob won on a 34-11 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals for the first time, where it faced Tazbot. Both robots went straight at each other and SlamJob fires its axe, but misses. Tazbot gets its lifting arm underneath SlamJob's front skirt and SlamJob fires its axe on Tazbot's lifting arm. SlamJob pushes Tazbot against the arena wall and SlamJob gets caught on the ramrods. As Tazbot tries to get underneath SlamJob, SlamJob pushes Tazbot against the spikestrip. While this is happening, SlamJob's axe gets caught on Tazbot's lifting arm. SlamJob was able to push Tazbot towards the screws and later drags Tazbot on the killsaws. This actually damaged SlamJob's spiked hammer as its spike was bent upwards. Both robots were separated around the killsaws and Tazbot charges into the side of SlamJob. Slamjob gets caught on the killsaws and Tazbot attempts to lift SlamJob again. After more pushing between both robots, Tazbot got its lifting arm underneath SlamJob's front and lifts it from the front against the spikestrip. SlamJob gets under Tazbot and pushes it on the killsaws again. The match ended with both robots pushing each other. Tazbot won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and SlamJob was eliminated from the tournament. SlamJob wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to Little Sister. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, SlamJob was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced Mauler 51-50. Mauler 51-50 won by KO and SlamJob was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 3 SJ after BattleBots.jpg|SlamJob after BattleBots ended as SJ. 845.JPG|SJ in 2007. Slam Job 3.0stats.jpg|Slam Job's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Mark Beiro Introductions "Force equals mass times acceleration. Translation: All hell is about to break loose. Here is SLAM JOB!" "He's got a chip on his shoulder, the size of Alcatraz. It's SLAMJOB!" "Your hopes of going all the way are about to be dashed. Instead you'll have to settle for a SLAMJOB!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Idaho